


Shine Bright In The Middle Of The Night

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Astronomy, Celestial! Gavin, Everyone is human except Gavin, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff and Angst, Government, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Mavin main paring, Michael ships Joelay and Tuggleman, Planets, Psychic Abilities, Seeing the future, Stars, Superpowers, That's a weird ship name lol, Visions, he lowkey ships raywood too, other parings are side, two only mentioned, what am I tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: For as long as Gavin could remember, He’d always been different from the average person. He couldn’t quite put a finger on what was different about him when he was younger but around the age of 18, his mother sat him down and explained what he was. “You might be a star or maybe something even bigger.”, Gavin remembered laughing until he looked up and saw his mother’s serious face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot, woooo! I don't remember where I got this idea from but I've been working on this for a while. This is something new, because I love superheros, mythical beings and magic so much, why not write about aliens too lol Hope you guys enjoy~! <3

 

 

~-~

 

 

For as long as Gavin could remember, He’d always been _different_ from the average person. He couldn’t quite put a finger on what was different about him when he was younger but around the age of 18, his mother sat him down and explained what he was. “You might be a _star_ or maybe something _even bigger_.”, Gavin remembered laughing until he looked up and saw his mother’s serious face. She explained that she was essentially the Milky way and his father was the sun. Suddenly the saying ‘He’s the biggest star in my galaxy’ made so much more sense to Gavin, having heard it so many times when he was growing up. But what did that make Gavin? His mother didn’t know for sure what exactly could be made from a galaxy and a star as big and powerful as his father but right now, Gavin’s power had been untouched and growing quietly within him ever since he was born. It had reached a level just a couple years shy of how powerful his father was now and this power would only continue to grow the longer he was alive. He finally had the reason he felt so different. It was because of the Celestial magic flowing through his veins.

 

 

After that day, Gavin kept the fact that he was a Celestial to himself, not wanting the questions that he couldn’t answer. His father started training him and they quickly realized that Gavin’s powers were a perfect mix of his parents. Not only did he have all of his father’s abilities but all of his mother’s as well and a few that they never seen before. Gavin was more powerful than both of his parents combined by the age of 23. He kept his powers to himself unless he really had to use them, like to defend himself. He didn’t want anyone to know what he was, because that would cause more trouble than good. But of course, he couldn’t keep this secret to himself forever. He’d started having visions of the future when he turned 20 and he’d been waiting for the boy with reddish-brown curls and hazel eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses to show up. He had so many visions about the time they would meet or just visions of his face that always seemed to show that this man would be important to him. He would be able to trust him and that was something Gavin hadn’t even thought about doing for so long that trusting someone other than his parents felt foreign to him.

 

 

~-~

 

 

It just happened to be his first day on a new job at a coffee shop. He was on the night shift since he rarely needed to sleep for more than a few hours a week. It was around 2 in the morning when he started closing up and around 3 when he started making his way home. He had a thick jacket on, blocking the flakes of snow that fell around him softly. He may be a galaxy and a star combined, but he still got cold. A fact that amused Gavin more than it annoyed him. He was walking by himself just as slow as the snow falling when he first sensed someone was following him. He frowned and closed his eyes, knowing that his eyes turned bright white with light shining brightly through them when using galaxy powers, to see where he was walking and see exactly were the thug was following him with a knife in his front pocket. Gavin sighed and finally opened his eyes, bright white quickly fading into a pitch black with bright stars speckled through. He waited until the thug was right behind him, close enough to grab him but far enough where the man could see his eyes. He startled the thug and turned abruptly, his eyes still looking like the night sky with stars. The man screamed and tried to run but Gavin was quicker and grabbed the man’s collar faster than the speed of light. “Wha- He- Help!” The man started to scream again but it was the perfect time where no one would be able to hear a scream, what with the people in a deep sleep around him. Gavin just stared into the man’s eyes until he fell limp in his arms.

 

 

“When you wake up, you’ll never steal again. You’ll go out and find a job, and hate thieves for the rest of your life. You won’t remember ever stealing and you won’t remember me.” Gavin whispered to the man, his eyes shifted back to that bright white, the beams of light shining on the man’s face. His skin started to twinkle as Gavin changed the thief’s fate.

 

 

Once the change was finished, Gavin felt a new but familiar presence and he smiled. Finally, after all this time, he was here. Gavin’s bright eyes locked eyes with a man that was about one year older than him. He had bright red-brown curls and hazels eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses, looking just as terrified as he should be. Gavin had been waiting for this day ever since the visions first started and finally, he was right in front of him. Gavin placed the thief on the ground, keeping his eyes on the man’s face. “I won’t hurt you so please don’t try to run. I’ll just catch up to you.” Gavin mumbled as his eyes faded back to the bright green-hazel he was born with, already knowing what the man was thinking. The man blinked and stared at Gavin incredulously “No I can’t read minds, but I do know what I’d do in your situation. What’s your name?” Gavin stepped forward but the man took a step back. Gavin frowned “Are you really afraid of me when I was only defending myself from a robber? Come on, I’m not gonna hurt you. Here, my name’s Gavin Free.”

 

 

The man looked really conflicted now “I’m- my name is Michael. Michael Jones.”

 

 

Gavin grinned brightly at him “Well hello, Michael! I would’ve preferred we meet on better circumstances but y’know.” Gavin ended with a shrug before he noticed the thug was starting to move and groan. He frowned “Hey do you want to get out of here, I can’t be near him when he comes to. You can ask me questions, if you want. I’ll try to answer them.”

 

 

Michael blinked before he hesitantly nodded and the two hurried away from the little alley way, Gavin throwing the thief’s knife into a nearby trash can as they walked. “So, uh- What- What are you?”

 

 

Gavin almost chuckled “Out with the big questions first, well, I don’t normally like to tell anyone what I am, but since I feel like you’ll keep my secret safe, I’ll tell you.”

 

 

Gavin winked at Michael, making him frown a bit “Are you going to answer the question then?”

 

 

Gavin rolled his eyes playfully, ”I’m getting to that, gosh Michael, so impatient. Well, I’m a Celestial. My mother’s the Milky Way and my father’s the Sun, if you can believe that.”

 

 

Michael abruptly stopped walking and Gavin stopped to let him process what he just said. “You- Are- Are you f*cking with me right now?”

 

 

Gavin’s smile turned sad, shaking his head as he stared down at his feet, “Sometimes I wish it was a joke. It’s hard to hide who you really are from people but I know it’ll just cause me more trouble than it would help. So, I can’t really make true friends.”

 

 

Michael frowned and looked at the sad Celestial boy, shuffling his feet with his head down. “Then why are you telling me all of this?”

 

 

Gavin looked up with a little smile. “Because you were supposed to meet me today and I’m supposed put my trust in you. I had these visions of the future since I was 20 and I always saw you. You’re supposed to be important to me, more important than anyone else in my visions, other than my parents, of course. But, I don’t really have to worry about them now. They went back home so I’m the only Celestial of my family here on earth. I may not know everything, but I do know quite a lot. I am more powerful than both my parents combined and I’m only getting more powerful and more knowledge each day I’m alive. So maybe one day I’ll know why you were destined to have my trust, but for now I’ll just follow my Celestial instincts.”

 

 

Michael now had a mixed look of curiosity and confusion. “But-“

 

 

Gavin chuckled a bit as he cut him off “Why you? I really don’t know the answer to that question right now, but, I do know that you’ll help me a lot more than hurt me. So, I want to spill all my secrets and powers to you right now, Michael. I want to put my trust in you because I know you’ll keep it safe.” Gavin smiled as his eyes faded into bright white again, big liquid galaxy wings sprouting from his back, and held out his hand. “Can I take you somewhere for a while? I’ll take you home after.” Michael only hesitated for a moment before he took Gavin’s hand. Gavin grinned wider and picked Michael up, Michael’s arms flying to hold onto Gavin’s neck, and flew through the early morning dark sky. Michael held on a little tighter, making Gavin chuckle “Don’t worry, I’ve been flying for years Michael.”

 

 

Michael didn’t relax but he did ask “Where are we going?”

 

 

“There a little abandoned building where no one will bother us. I want to show you what I can do, so you won’t be afraid of me.” He felt Michael nod and tighten his grip on Gavin’s neck. Gavin smiled and flew a little faster, deciding not to do flips like he normally did when he flew. They arrived at the roof within minutes and Gavin let Michael down, his wings melting back into his back and his pupils returning. “Let’s sit and talk a bit first.” Gavin flopped down on the roof and Michael followed, a little more hesitant to sit on the roof. “Ask away, Michael.”

 

 

Michael was quiet for a minute “You- you said earlier that your parents went home…What is home for you?”

 

 

Gavin let a small smile grace his lips as he thought about home. “Home…Home is a world above this world. The ‘stars’ that you see in the sky are really the cities of my world. But, my world is so far from yours that humans can’t make it there in their lifetime unless, of course, I open up a portal to my world. I’ll have to take you to come visit my parents one day.” Gavin smiled as Michael looked a little pale and nervous about even the thought of going to meet Gavin’s parents, the milky way and the sun, let alone going to another world. “It’s okay, that won’t be for a while, Michael.”

 

 

Michael gained a little color back after that and nodded, shakingly. “So- So you’re basically an alien, then?”

 

 

Gavin smiled a bit “Humans call us extraterrestrials, or aliens, but we like to think of ourselves as Celestials, because we are the stars and galaxies that your science classes teach you about. I grew up here in this world because it was my fate to be here. I didn’t know I wasn’t human until I turned 18. That’s when my parents started training me to be able to defend myself and survive if I needed too.” Michael was nodding along, more interested the more Gavin talked. “The government started tailing us after my mom had to defend herself from a burglar. My dad was at work and I was out running errands for her. I don’t really know exactly what happened, but my mom had been so scared that she almost killed the guy. Someone heard her screams or maybe his screams and called the police. They took him to the hospital before my mom could heal him or wipe his memory of what happened. There wasn’t much we could do after that. They began following us around, trying to confirm that we weren’t human until they finally had enough and confronted us two years after they started following us around. They said they were going to take my parents and me to a testing facility to see what we were and if they could use us for war or something. I couldn’t really think, I just moved. I didn’t want too but- they were going to take them away I- I couldn’t let them…” Gavin felt tears roll down his face as he retold the memory again. Michael slid a little closer and grabbed his hand. “That was the first time I ever…k-killed anyone…” More tears rolled down his face, the guilt of taking their lives still very much present in Gavin. Michael squeezed his hand reassuringly and Gavin sniffled, wiping away his tears. “It- it happened in the blink of an eye. One minute they were standing there then the next they were on the ground…I didn’t know what to think other than I was a murderer…”

 

 

Michael spoke up softly, “But you aren’t, okay? You were just protecting your family. Any one in your place would’ve done the same thing, alright Gavin?”

 

 

Gavin nodded and wiped away the fresh tears that rolled down his face at Michael’s words. “O-okay…”

 

 

They were quiet as Gavin tried to calm down, furiously wiping his eyes and sniffling. “But, after that, my parents decided it’d be too dangerous for all of us to stay here so they went back home. I had to stay here for reasons I still don’t know. When they left, I started to get the visions of the future, little bits and pieces that sometimes came randomly, other times they’d almost be a warning. I started seeing you in almost every single vision. There were other faces too, but you just stood out from the rest. I knew that you’re supposed to be important to me because you were everywhere in my head. It almost feels like a dream to finally be meeting you, Michael.” Gavin paused, his tears dried and Michael’s hand still firmly grasped in his, and looked up at the early morning sky. “I don’t know why you’re supposed to be so important to me yet, but I know you’ll be understanding. I just have this feeling that talking to you now and showing you what I can do will make you less afraid of me. Maybe that’s another warning?” Gavin chuckled, missing the look that Michael was giving him as he stared up at the sky, something close to awe and curiosity. “My eyes change a lot depending of what kind of power I’m using so don’t be afraid when they do change.” Michael nodded and Gavin finally stood up and his pupils fading back into a pitch-black night sky with bright stars. “Let’s get started then, huh?”

 

 

~-~

 

 

Gavin flopped back down onto the roof after everything was done and let out an exhausted sigh. He covered his eyes with his arm as he took deep breaths to help gain back his energy faster. Displaying every little thing he was capable of, required more energy than he thought it would.

 

 

“Are you okay, Gavin?”

 

 

Gavin uncovered his face to meet worried hazel eyes and he smiled. He’d seen this expression in his visions too and always wondered why he was worried. Well, now he knew. “I’m okay. Just took more energy than I thought it would.”

 

 

Michael still eyed him warily “Well, alright. If you say so.” They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with their thoughts on the other. “I- I don’t know why you chose me but I- I’m kinda glad you did.” Michael wouldn’t look at him and that just made Gavin grin wide.

 

 

“I’m glad too.” There was another beat of silence before Gavin whispered “Thank you, Michael.”

 

 

Michael looked a little confused and finally looked back at Gavin “For what, Gavin?”

 

 

But Gavin just grinned “For being here.” His smile faltered a bit as he continued “There was a time I thought you weren’t real…Just a figment of my imagination. But everything else I’d seen had happened within days, weeks, sometimes months, but with you it took years. I just- I never thought I’d find someone to- to understand.” His voice cracked at the end, one lone tear rolling down the side of his face onto the cement roof, and Michael pulled Gavin until his head was in his lap.

 

 

Michael ran his fingers through Gavin’s unruly hair and smiled reassuringly down at him “Well, now I’m not leaving you alone without a fight.”

 

 

Gavin chuckled, wiping the stray tear away. He turned and hugged Michael’s middle, burying his head into Michael’s stomach. “You’re the best, Michael.”

 

 

Michael smiled and continued to pet Gavin’s head. The two stayed like that for a long time until the sun started peaking up and Gavin finally stood and dusted of himself, helping Michael up after. He let his wings spread and Michael could finally get a good look at them in the day light. It almost looked like they were made out of water but they were pitched black and had stars through them. Michael couldn’t stop the look of awe that covered his face if he wanted too. Gavin grinned at the look, something like pride welling up in him as Michael stared at him. “So, direct me to your house, Michael. We have to hurry before people start walking the streets.”

 

 

Michael snapped out of his daze and nodded “Alright, let’s go.”

 

 

And just like before, Gavin picked Michael up and flew off, following Michael’s directions.

 

 

~-~

 

 

After that day, Michael and Gavin were inseparable. They found out later that their jobs are literally 5 block away from each other and Michael got off work hours before Gavin had to go to work so they’d hang out before Gavin had to go to work, every single day.

 

 

They spent time together every day for almost three months and through all of this, Michael rarely ever saw Gavin use any of the powers he’d shown him. With everything he could do, Michael imagined if Gavin was evil, there’d be no one to stop him, not even his own parents. He was just that powerful. But he never used any of it to his advantage. Only when he wanted to defend himself or Michael. And Michael still didn’t know why Gavin, fate, or whatever had picked him to have Gavin’s trust but he found the longer he spent time with Gavin the less he cared about why, and more about when. When will I see Gavin next? When will Gavin show off his powers again? When will Gavin look at him and smile that bright smile that makes his heart rate spike again? Gavin was in every thought he had of the day and Michael found he didn’t mind it one bit.

 

 

Then one day, Michael came over to hang out with Gavin but he just didn’t seem…there. He answered Michael’s questions and had conversations but it felt like he wasn’t in the present, whether he was in the past or the future Michael didn’t know. What he did know was that something was wrong because he’d never seen Gavin sit quietly and stare off into space sadly. He had to have had another vision and seen something to make him like this. They had their first fight after a couple days of this behavior from Gavin because he didn’t want to tell Michael what he saw. Michael was hurt by it, because wasn’t he supposed to have Gavin’s trust? Wasn’t he supposed to be able to tell him everything and trust that Michael would never leave him alone? Wasn’t he supposed to be the most important thing in this world to Gavin? That was what he said but Michael began to doubt that he meant it.

 

 

This lasted for a week and a half, and on the last day they had a particularly harsh fight where words they didn’t mean kept flying out, and Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He raced out of Gavin’s apartment, tears brimming in his eyes as anger coursed through him. ‘Why wouldn’t he just tell me? It’s not like I’ll get mad and leave him alone again. That wasn’t going to happen ever. So why didn’t he just-‘

 

 

His mind was so clouded with anger and his vision blurry with unshed tears that he didn’t hear the shout of his name, or the car horn, but he did see the lights and some crazy part of him thought it was Gavin’s eyes but it wasn’t, Michael would soon find out. The car hit him hard, almost folding him over the hood before the car screeched to a halt and Michael slid off the hood onto the ground. He couldn’t move, his vision spinning and his chest hurting. He couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in his ears and there were blurry visions of people crowding around him but one stood out among the rest. “Ga- vin…” He croaked out the name before he wheezed, finding it hard to take in air all of a sudden. Gavin rushed over to him and as his vision cleared a bit, he noticed his tear stained face. “-taking -hospital- hang on-“  Gavin picked him up carefully and carried him toward the hospital, Michael assumed. So, he closed his eyes and just listened to the sniffles from Gavin, feeling his racing heart against his back and his tears meeting his face every now and then. It didn’t take long for Michael to pass out in Gavin’s arms.

 

 

~-~

 

 

When Michael came too, he expected to see the white hospital room, the hard waiting chairs and the ugly hospital gowns. He expected to hear the steady beep of his heart rate and the hushed talking from the nurse or doctors. Instead of that, he woke up on Gavin’s couch, in the middle of the evening in one of Gavin’s t-shirts and a pair of Gavin’s pajama pants. A little confused, Michael sat up and realized that all the pain he remembered feeling was gone. What had happened? Michael clutched his head as the memories started playing back. The fight, Gavin, Car, Crying, Gavin- “GAVIN.” A lump on the huge recliner next to him jumped at the sudden noise and Gavin’s face peaked through the bundles of covers and Michael almost gasped at how red his eyes looked, from crying, his brain helpfully supplied. When Gavin realized Michael was awake, he shot up so fast his feet got tangled in the sheets and he met the floor with a squawk. Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he stood, again noticing that he felt no pain, and helped him up. “Are you alright, Gavin?”

 

 

Gavin jumped up and immediately pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I saw it before it happened and I couldn’t tell you or it’d mess up your future…! I didn’t want it to happen but it did and I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t, I’m so sorry..” He was practically sobbing now, holding onto Michael so tightly that Michael thought he’d leave bruises.

 

 

Michael returned his hug with a sigh “So, that’s why you looked so sad, huh? It’s okay, Gavin. I understand, alright? Please don’t cry anymore..”

 

 

Gavin sniffled and wiped his tears away “I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought I’d f*ck up my healing powers or something would go wrong. You’ve only been out for two days but still…”

 

 

Michael smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair. “You did absolutely amazing. I don’t feel any pain whatsoever.”

 

 

Gavin let out a sigh of relief “Oh, thank god..”

 

 

And as Michael hugged Gavin close, he couldn’t help but think that this boy was the best part of his life and he didn’t know what he’d do without him.

 

 

~-~

 

 

It wasn’t until days later that Michael found out the extent of the damage. They were casually talking in Michael’s kitchen, the latter standing in front of the sink washing the dishes from the day while Gavin sat on a stool, his back to Michael. “So, you never told me how bad it was.” Michael asked the question nonchalantly as he looked over his shoulder.

 

 

He saw Gavin freeze for a moment before he relaxed again. “You had three broken ribs and one had punctured your lung. Plus, you had a concussion from when your head hit the ground. There was a small fracture in your hips as well. It probably would’ve taken you months, maybe even a year, to fully recover had we gone to the hospital.” Michael gaped at Gavin as he turned to look back at him, but Gavin just furrowed his brows in confusion. “What?”

 

 

“You- You healed all of that??”

 

 

Then Gavin seemed to understand and blushed a bit “Well yeah, I knew it would’ve taken too long if I took you to the hospital, plus, you would’ve been in so much pain and I didn’t want you be in that much pain for long so…”

 

 

Michael had a weird, giddy feeling that he couldn’t really describe rise in his chest at the thought of how much Gavin cared for him. His chest felt warm and Michael decided that he liked the feeling. So, he didn’t stop the big smile that threatened to spread across his face at all. He didn’t really think about what he was doing, just let his body move on its own as he took a step forward and kissed Gavin on the forehead before immediately turning back to the sink, a blush raging fiercely from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. Gavin blinked once, then twice, touching his forehead where Michael’s lips left a tingly feeling behind. A smile slowly grew on Gavin face as he abruptly stood and wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle, giving him a back hug as he kissed him on the temple. Michael blinked back at Gavin, who was grinning at him brightly. Then, they just started laughing. They were laughing so hard that Gavin was holding most of Michael’s weight so he wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard. It was like an unspoken agreement that it was okay. That they didn’t mind the kisses and that they would be okay. That same feeling from before welled up in Michael again as he wiped away tears from laughing, chuckles still tumbling out of their mouths, and he finally began to understand why he was supposed to be so important to Gavin.

 

 

~-~

 

 

That very same night, Gavin spent the night over at Michael’s house. He was lying in bed next to Michael when unexpectedly, he started to actually get sleepy. Gavin frowned, knowing that there was no reason for him to sleepy other than if there was a vision that needed to be shown to him in a dream. So, with that thought, Gavin let his eyes close and sleep overtake him.

 

 

The next time he opened his eyes, he knew he was in a vision.

 

 

He looked down at his own body before realizing he was walking and there was a hand in his. Startled, he realized just exactly who’s hand that was when he looked up and found hazel eyes, gazing at him with so much love that it was almost overwhelming for Gavin. They were in a place he’d never seen before and the sun was shining brightly. It was the same background when he saw the other faces in his visions.

 

 

Then, the scene changed. Michael was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands and tears visibly running down his arms and face. The sheets were ruffled and Gavin realized that he wasn’t actually there in this vision. The windows were boarded up around him and Michael was visibly shaking.

 

 

And then it changed again but this time, Gavin was strapped down to a table with metal clamps over his wrists. Something was keeping him from easily moving the metal and leaving but he didn’t know what. There were people in scrubs surrounding him, test tubes and needles everywhere and they were walking toward him. A woman next to him had three test tubes in her hand and a needle. Gavin realized she was about to take his blood but he didn’t know why he was letting this happen.

 

 

Just before the needle met his arm, Gavin jolted awake, breathing hard and feeling close to tears. What did all of that mean? It was a warning of what was to come and Gavin didn’t know what to do. Something really good would happen with Michael but something else really bad was going to happen too, and that was gonna make Michael cry. He had no idea when these things would happen, but he knew that he was going to do his best to get back to Michael unharmed.

 

 

Gavin looked at the clock and sighed, bright red 3:00 am starting back at him. He knew he couldn’t tell Michael what was going to happen. That could mess up Michael’s future and shift the balance of every other person that has ever or will ever come into contact with Michael. All of their futures could change, some for the worst and some for the best, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t change anything. So, Gavin laid back down with a heavy heart, wondering when the inevitable would arrive.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Four weeks later, Gavin was walking home from work when he noticed he was being followed. Something told him not to use his powers so he turned and quickly sneaked a look behind him. There was a very big man dressed in a suit following behind him meters away and Gavin gulped, even though he knew that he could probably kill the man with a switch of his eye color. It’d been almost a year since a government official tried to get to him and it worried him that they had started doing this again. Gavin kept walking past his apartment and past Michael’s, thinking that maybe this had something to do with that bare room full of people in scrubs. He picked up his pace and finally made it to the abandoned building he took Michael to when they first met. He walked into the building and quickly blended into the wall. The man followed in after him and just stood in the middle of the floor.

 

 

“I know you’re still here, so just be a good lad and come quietly.” Gavin wanted to huff. There was no way in hell he was going without a fight. When the man turned his back on him, Gavin launched a piece of metal toward his head and it successfully knocked the man off of his feet. “You little…!” He quickly got up, but Gavin was still invisible. “SHOW YOURSELF YOU PUNK! Or I’ll go find that little idiot that always hangs off your arm and take him instead.” That was the wrong thing for him to say. Gavin appeared, his eyes pupil-less and glowing like the surface of the Sun. “There you are. Are you gonna come quietly now?”

 

 

Gavin spit at his feet, his spit acting like lava and melting the floor beneath it. The man just smirked and launched at him. Gavin grabbed his fist before he was even able to reach his face and slammed him into the ground with the hand holding his fist, all within the blink of an eye. The man was in a crater and Gavin glared down at him. “You’re crazy if you think I’ll give up myself so easily.”

 

 

The man snickered and stood up, wiping blood away from his mouth before he cracked his neck. “Looks like I’ll get a good fight then.”

 

 

Gavin glared, flames erupted from his hand to form a sword. “Bring it on then.”

 

 

~-~

 

 

Michael was freaking out. He couldn’t reach Gavin at all and normally the Celestial would text him when he got off work, but he was nowhere to be found. Part of him wanted to believe that Gavin was okay and that he’d walk into Michael’s apartment using his spare key and tell him he forgot to charge his phone last night. But a larger part of him knew that there was something wrong, so knowing anything else would cause him more trouble than good, Michael locked all the locks and made sure the bars on his windows were in place before he held up in his room. He knew when Gavin didn’t tell him things and Gavin hadn’t talked about the night he spent the night here so he saw something he couldn’t tell Michael. It was kind of frustrating not knowing, but he knew it was for his own good. Gavin never wanted anything to mess up his future, saying it was something to never be tampered with. So, Michael hugged his knees to his chest, his phone at his feet, and sighed. He’d wait for as long as he needed too.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Gavin was breathing hard, he was starting to get sluggish but he didn’t know why. The man hadn’t laid a finger on him, other than when Gavin would block his hits and the tiny cut from a hidden blade on his cheek, but, he’d only been using his father’s abilities to fight this man so he couldn’t be tired.

 

 

“Ahh, It’s finally starting to set in huh? I can see you getting weaker, slower.”

 

 

Gavin frowned, dodging another hit from the man. “The hell are you talking about?”

 

 

The man just laughed “You’ll be out soon, don’t try to fight it.”

 

 

Gavin frowned, his eyes shifting into a starry pitch-black again and he scanned his body internally, still dodging punch after kick after punch. The snake had poisoned him with the blade, and it was spreading fast. Gavin knew he couldn’t heal himself and fight at the same time so after a particularly hard counter attack, Gavin turned invisible again and teleported to the top of the building, he leaned on the door to come up to the roof and started healing himself. He was already back to one hundred percent by the time the door to the roof opened. “You little sh*t! Show yourself! Why are you hiding again?”

 

 

Gavin frowned, watching the man walk around the roof. This man was no good, Gavin could already tell, he wouldn’t listen to reason. So, Gavin knew what he had to do but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it. He waited until he stood at the edge of the roof before Gavin swiftly kicked him square in the back and he fell face first off the four stories high building. His body hit the ground with a sickening crunch and Gavin looked down at him with a deeper frown. He never liked killing people, so he’d tried so hard to not kill this one, but it seemed like the man really was too corrupt for Gavin to save. He sighed as he looked down at the twisted pulp of what used to be a human before he stepped back from the edge and made sure he was alone before he let his invisibility lift.

 

 

The reality of the situation came to him at that moment and he frowned deeper, tears collecting in his eyes. This had nothing to do with his vision and now that was still in the future. He sniffled and in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of Michael’s apartment, keys in hand. He stepped in and noticed Michael sitting on his bed, the sheets ruffled and tears running down his arms and face. He croaked out a soft, “Michael…?” Michael’s head immediately shot up and he was tackled into a hug. Gavin let the tension he felt leave his body, hugging Michael back. He felt the guilt of everything suffocate him and he hugged Michael tighter, letting the tears he was holding back fall. Michael didn’t ask him to talk about what happened, but he didn’t even have too. Gavin started rambling out what happened and Michael held him close for the rest of the night.

 

 

~-~

 

 

A month passed and there was nothing. Michael and Gavin went back to their normal routine and things started to look a little better. Gavin was still a bit cautious because he knew there was still the blood taking incident to look out for. Michael started to get comfortable, though. He didn’t know what was to come and Gavin made sure he didn’t let on that he knew something the other didn’t.

 

 

But then, Michael began to notice some things. Maybe it was just him being paranoid, but he felt like he was being followed some days. When Gavin was away, he’d still feel like someone else was there but if he looked around he’d be alone. He didn’t want to worry Gavin about it, if it was nothing so he just dealt with it. This happened for around two weeks and then Michael found out that it wasn’t just nothing. He’d been walking home from work when someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth and nose with a rag. Michael fought until the effects of whatever was on the rag made him sluggish and sleepy. Within minutes, Michael was unconscious.

 

 

When he came too, Michael was in a dungeon type cell that looked like it belonged in the basement of an abandoned mental facility. He still felt dizzy and weak, but he crawled over to the bars and looked around. There was no one else down here with him and Michael was getting more and more afraid as time when by. He started pulling on the bars, looking for a way to get out and get away when a loud voice echoed throughout the building. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Michael jumped and moved back into the furthest corner of the cell. The man chuckled darkly and smirked at Michael through the bars. “So, you’re Gavin’s little play thing, huh? Why are you so important? You’re just a human like us be he listens to you and protects _you_.” The man glared at Michael “You’re so pathetic. But this will make him show himself, hmm?”

 

 

Michael started to cry, wanting nothing more than to be back home with Gavin in his arms. “Why? Why are you doing this to him?”

 

 

The man glared at him “He’s a monster and a cold-blooded killer! He’s killed more than 30 of my men and it will not go unpunished. Plus, with his blood we can make something that can nullify all his powers so he’ll be just a regular human being around it, like kryptonite for Superman. You’ll be perfect bait, then we’ll dispose of you accordingly.”

 

 

The man walked away laughing while Michael cried harder as he curled in on himself. Not only were they gonna strip Gavin of his powers but they were going to kill him as well. His last moments won’t even be spent with Gavin. That thought made him sob harder as all he could think was ‘Gavin please don’t let them do anything..’

 

 

~-~

 

 

When Michael didn’t show up after work, Gavin immediately knew something was wrong. Michael always came back home and Gavin had let himself in like he always did but the man wasn’t there. Gavin just knew that something bad had happened. Did they have Michael? Was that the reason he didn’t fight in his vision? He frowned going through what happened in the vision again. Then, he got an idea. Gavin grinned and teleported to the back door of the hospital. He became invisible and easily opened the lock on the door, scanning the building for what he was looking for. He rushed over to the back room where they kept the blood bags and found the rarest human blood. He grabbed a needle and gave himself his own makeshift blood transfusion. He could keep the human blood from mixing with his own easily and he could keep it right where they would stick him. This would throw them for a loop and keep them away for a while, then he and Michael could get out of the city as fast as possible. He put everything back where he found it, only getting just enough to fill up the three test tubes the woman would be holding. He silently made his way back out of the hospital, locking the door again as he left before he teleported to his apartment. Sure enough, there were two men in suits waiting for him. He dropped his invisibility and glared at them.

 

 

“What did you do to him?!”

 

 

The two men smirked at each other before looking back at Gavin. “We’ll tell you if you cooperate. If not, then the boss will kill him. You’re choice.”

 

 

Gavin frowned, pretending to weigh the options before he huffed irritably. “Fine. What you do want?” He spat and the two men smirks turned even more dark.

 

 

“Wise choice, Mr. Free.” 

 

~-~

 

They led him to the exact room he saw in his vision. There were people in scrubs everywhere and Gavin was led to the same medical bed. They slid the metal clamps over his wrists before a woman walked up and gave him no warning, the needle piercing his skin much faster than it did in his vision. Gavin held back a smile at the dark red human blood filling the test tubes. She mumbled to herself that it was cool that aliens like Gavin could have normal looking blood. Gavin grimaced to hide his smile. This was going smoothly, so Gavin made sure to keep an eye out for anything unexpected. Just as the woman finished taking all the human blood out of Gavin’s body, the ‘boss’ the two had been talking about walked in with a huge satisfied grin. “Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Gavin glared at the man and scoffed. He didn’t answer him as the woman let the metal clamps up. “Oh, so you don’t even want to talk to me, hm?”

 

 

Gavin let his anger get the better of him “Why should I, when all you want to do is kill me or use me when I just want to be left alone?! You want to punish me for something my family warned you would happen if you kept interfering in our life but **you** put those men in danger. You just couldn’t leave well enough alone, huh?”

 

 

The boss’ grin slipped off his face instantly, a glare set in place as he spat “So, now you want to shift the blame, huh? You better watch what you say, alien, or did you forget that I still have the power to kill your little boy toy with the snap of my fingers!”

 

 

Gavin wanted to roll his eyes. He knew exactly where Michael was when stepped foot into the building. Their bond was so strong that Gavin could sense Michael from yards away, let alone feet. His hidden place wasn’t very hidden. It was a floor below Gavin in the basement in a dusty cold cell, furthest from the door. He could very easily knock the the man standing guard out and Michael out of harms way before any one of them could blink. But he had to make them think he didn’t have the power he did. If they knew then, they would never stop following him and Michael. So he took a deep breath, hiding the anger he felt. “I gave you what you wanted, now where’s Michael?”

 

 

The boss smirked “Right. You-,” the boss pointed to a guard by the door. “Bring the little cry baby here.”

 

 

Gavin cleared his throat in warning at the name calling but did nothing other than glare at the boss. Gavin felt Michael’s presence coming closer and closer and he almost wanted to smile, because they would finally be out of this hell hole.

 

 

“Gavin!” Michael fought free from the guards grip and ran over to Gavin, hugging him tightly.

 

 

The guard was about to grab him again but Gavin pulled Michael closer and the boss held a hand up to stop him. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, right?” Michael shook his head and held on to Gavin tighter, shaking slightly. Gavin turned his attention back to the boss and the two guards standing in the room, the people in scrubs having filled out as soon as Gavin was let free. “Now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, leave us the hell alone. I’ve been civil about this and I really don’t like killing people but I will do anything to keep him safe. You even think about laying a finger on Michael and you’ll be dead before you can blink.” With his threat hanging in the air, Gavin promptly teleported them to Michael’s apartment. “Michael, hey, we gotta be quick. Can pack a bag of essentials? We gotta get out of here.” Michael nodded, quickly wiping his tears and beginning to stuff clothes and anything else he’d need into a huge duffel bag. “After I pack a few things, we’re going to go to our jobs and quit, so now one will be suspicious of us. We’re sticking close together from now on, okay?” Michael nodded again and finished stuffing the things he needed in the duffel bag and starting to stuff things he couldn’t part ways with. Gavin teleported to his apartment, packed a bag and teleported back to Michael’s apartment with his own duffel bag, all in the blink of an eye. Gavin stopped to hold Michael face in his hands “Hey, we’re gonna be okay, alright? Just stay calm.” He kissed him on the forehead and that seemed to stop the slight shaking Michael was doing from everything that had just happened. They left their bags on the roof of the abandoned building and went to quit their jobs.

 

 

After that, Gavin teleported them to the top of the roof again and Gavin sprouted his wings, his eyes fading to bright white. Gavin pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up Michael, who had his duffel bag over his shoulder as he held onto Gavin’s neck. They shot off fast into the evening sky in silence before Michael asked, almost timidly, “Did they- Did they really take your blood?”

 

 

Gavin smiled and looked down at Michael “No. I saw it in a vision so I got just enough rare human blood for them to take. It’ll throw them off for at least a couple of years and by then we’ll already be in another place. That’s why we’re leaving New York. I don’t know where we’re going but we need to get far away. Did you have any ideas where we could go?”

 

 

Michael relaxed a bit in his arms at that, happy that they wouldn’t be able to harm Gavin at all. “I heard that Texas is never really cold. How about that?”

 

 

Gavin grinned and shifted Michael closer. “Texas it is, then.”

 

 

~-~

 

 

As soon as they touched down in Texas, they could already feel the difference. Even at night, Austin was still hot. Gavin and Michael were both too excited with the idea of being miles away from danger to care, though. They started searching for a hotel and they ended up staying in the first one they ran across. The old lady behind the desk winked at them when they requested one room with one bed and they started blushing as they took their key and left the front desk. They were pretty sure the “Be safe, you two!” that followed them was not innocent at all and both of their blushes deepened.

 

 

Their room was on the third floor with a pretty nice view of Austin. It was nice and clean, different shades or orange, yellow, red, white and black made the room feel warm and inviting as they looked around. They were both tired, Gavin more so because of all the flying he had to do just to get there, so they pulled out pajamas and changed. Gavin fell into the bed first, out like a light before Michael could even make it to the bed. But when he did, he smiled and got under the covers himself, draping an arm over Gavin’s waist and scooting close enough to feel Gavin’s breath on his neck, Gavin’s head being under his chin. Gavin shifted closer in his sleep and rested his hands on Michael’s chest, making Michael smile as he finally dosed off to sleep.

 

 

~-~

 

 

The next morning, Gavin woke to warmth surrounding him. He blinked his eyes opened and realized that his face was in the crook of Michael’s neck and their feet had somehow tangled themselves together under the covers. Michael’s arms were around him and his were resting on Michael’s chest. He should’ve felt weird, waking up like this with his best friend, but he could bring himself too. It just felt so right to be close to Michael. He snuggled closer and smiled to himself. Maybe this was what the visions were telling him? If so, then Gavin was beginning to understand why Michael was more important than anyone else in this world.

 

 

His moving around seemed to wake Michael up because he heard a groan and Michael tried to move but realized he couldn’t, so he lifted his head up to look down at Gavin instead. “Gav..?” Michael’s voice was thick with sleep and Gavin couldn’t help but smile a little bigger at how cute Michael sounded.

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

“You know I can’t breathe, right?”

 

 

Gavin laughed and loosened his grip on Michael, looking up and grinning at Michael “Sorry, Michael.”

 

 

Michael rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled Gavin’s unruly hair. “So, what are we doing today, Gav?”

 

 

Gavin laid his head back down on Michael’s chest and sighed “Well, first we need jobs, then an apartment. So I guess we can find something so we don’t use up all our money here.”

 

 

Michael smiled and started to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “Alright. Let’s go walk around and see who’s hiring, and maybe get a newspaper or something.”

 

 

“Breakfast first, though.”

 

 

Michael laughed “Of course. Now let me up so I can take a shower.”

 

 

Gavin turned so he looking up at Michael with his head still on his chest and pouted, whining “But I’m comfortable...!”

 

 

Michael just laughed and rolled his eyes again. “I know but you gotta get up.” Gavin just groaned “Come on, Gav. Up!”

 

 

Gavin finally sighed as his stomach growled “Fiiiine.” Gavin rolled off of Michael and immediately missed Michael’s warmth.

 

 

Michael shuffled over to his duffel bag, pulled out some clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom, leaving Gavin alone with his thoughts and a now cold queen sized bed. Gavin sighed contently as he turned his gaze to the window, over-looking Austin. This was perfect. He was happier here than he was in New York, and they’d only been here for one night so far. Maybe it was because they only had each other now. Maybe it was the fact that they had to stick closer together here. Whatever the reason, he was happy, they were safe and things were definitely looking up. They were here and they would get through anything together. The thought made a warm fluttery feeling rise in Gavin’s chest and he smiled wide as he turned to lay on his back again.

 

 

The more he thought about it, the more his relationship with Michael was beginning to blur the line of best friends and boyfriends and Gavin didn’t mind at all. In fact, he could very well say that he’d give his life for Michael to be safe. He wanted Michael to stay happy and he wanted to be the source of happiness for him. He wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, hug him and tell him how much he meant to him. He wanted to protect him and be his shoulder to cry on. He wanted to be just as important to Michael as Michael was to him. Hell, he could probably say he loved Michael.

 

 

Before his thoughts could go any further, Michael opened the bathroom door and stepped out towel drying his wet hair so it would wet up his shirt. Michael had the towel over his head and was rubbing his wet curls vigorously. Gavin gathered everything he needed for a shower just as Michael pulled the towel down, revealing his still damp hair. Gavin grinned and kissed him on the cheek as he walked past, leaving Michael staring at the now closed bathroom door in shock. He couldn’t fight the smile even if he wanted too as he grabbed the hotel blow dryer and started drying his hair properly.

 

 

~-~

 

 

It took a couple of hours but after breakfast, eventually Michael and Gavin both found a new job with similar shifts so they would get off around the same time. After a quick lunch at a pizzeria nearby, they set off to look for an apartment. With Gavin’s ability to multiply money, they had the first month’s rent covered and deposit fee paid for. That left the rest of the day free for them to explore their new home. As they walked through the streets of Austin, they couldn’t help but think things were really starting to look up for them.

 

 

~-~

 

 

By the first week of working at his new job, Gavin met Michael outside his job, like they normally did to walk home together, with a huge grin and a pep in his step. Michael raised a brow in question and didn’t even have to ask a question before Gavin was talking. “I met two of the other faces I saw in my vision! They’re names are Geoff and Griffon and their married! They were so nice, Michael! I couldn’t really tell them what I was because I was at work and there were people everywhere but I asked them to come over for dinner this weekend so you get to meet them!”

 

 

Gavin was practically vibrating with happiness and Michael really should’ve felt happy that Gavin was finding more people to trust with his secret but Michael just felt…empty. “That’s…great, Gav.”

 

 

Maybe it was because it wouldn’t be their little secret anymore? Maybe it was because he didn’t want to share Gavin’s attention? Would he drift off and get closer to this married couple and forget all about him? Michael really wanted to believe that he was still important to Gavin but, with how excited Gavin was, it was like he was waiting on more people to know…more people to have his trust. “I know, Michael!! It’s so great! I know you’ll like them just as much as I do!”

 

 

Michael finally shook those thoughts from his head. He couldn’t feel like this when Gavin had literally saved his life and didn’t even think about leaving him behind in New York. So, Michael pulled on a small smile and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “I hope so, Gav.”

 

 

~-~

 

 

Michael was nervous. The married couple would be here any minute for dinner and Michael really wanted to jump out their fourth-floor apartment window. It’s been a while since Michael had interacted with new, potential friends and coupled with that bittersweet feeling that always rises at the thought of the couple, Michael really just wanted to scream. He was feeling so many things and he didn’t really want to talk to Gavin about what he was feeling. That would just put a damper on how excited the Celestial was for Michael to meet Geoff and Griffon. So, Michael once again pushed away his warring feelings and helped Gavin set the table. He would be happy as long as Gavin is happy.

 

 

Minutes later, the doorbell ringed and Gavin sprung up and went to answer the door. Michael listened to the talking from the kitchen and frowned. He could do this. If not for himself then for Gavin. He smiled to himself and nodded, repeating that thought that he would be happy as long as Gavin was happy.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Dinner went by fast and soon enough Gavin was telling them what he was and Michael held his hand as he did. They waited for a quiet moment before the couple looked at each other then back at Gavin. Michael gave Gavin’s hand another squeeze and Gavin’s pupils faded to bright white and his wings from before sprouted from his back. Michael could never really get tired of seeing Gavin when he used his powers. He seemed to glow and he just looked so beautiful and fragile, like a glass sculpture. It was almost overwhelming to think that Gavin was bigger than a galaxy and the Sun, and even more powerful. Michael couldn’t stop the fond smile that he gave Gavin if he wanted too. Gavin smiled back at him and Michael felt his heart stutter. Then he remembered other people were in the room so he tore his eyes away from Gavin to look at the couple. There were mixed emotions on their faces, a bit of surprise and some kind of…knowing…look in their eyes. Geoff and Griffon stood up, Geoff putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, his other intertwined with Griffon and Griffon put her free hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Your secret’s safe with us.” Gavin broke out into a huge grin, his wings melting back into his body and his pupils returning. Michael smiled just as big, relieved even though he knew from Gavin’s excitement that these two meant them no harm. They had a short group hug before going back to normal conversation. They hung out for a couple more hours until numbers were exchanged and the couple left.

 

 

After they were gone, Gavin was still practically vibrating with happiness, it was kind of cute. Oh, who was he kidding, it was really cute. Michael’s worries had all but vanished after the two had left. He was over-reacting a bit, thinking that Gavin would ever just up and leave him after all this time. He always reminds himself that Gavin saved his life. Michael shook his head, look at him sounding like they were a couple themselves. Gavin could date who he wanted too, as long as he was happy. Michael told himself that, but why did it always cause a pain in his chest? He would be happy as long as Gavin was happy, right? He had to stay by Gavin’s side, even if it was only as best friends. He could do that. Still, as Michael put the last dish into the dishwasher, he felt his heart constrict painfully.

 

 

~-~

 

 

It didn’t take long after that for more of the people Gavin had seen visions of to pop up, much to Michael slight annoyance. First it was Geoff and Griffon, then Ryan and Jack, then Jeremy and Matt, and the last two went by the names of Ray and Lindsay. When Michael first met them all, his insecurities came back. Except, with Ray and Lindsay it was different. They became good friends quickly, despite how different their personalities seemed. It took some warming up to everyone else but with the last two, they clicked so well. But now, he didn’t have a probably with any of his new friends, especially not Ray or Lindsay.

 

 

At first, Gavin had been ecstatic, knowing that Michael was getting along well with their new group of friends. Then the doubts started when Michael started to invite Ray and Lindsay over more and more until they never really had any alone time and Gavin felt like a fourth wheel sometimes. He told himself that Michael could date whoever he wanted too, whether that be Lindsay or Ray, and he’d be fine with just best friends but the throb in his chest always told a different story. There was always a little voice of doubt whenever Ray or Lindsay was around and it unfortunately started to affect how he acted toward them sometimes. Questions like, ‘What if Michael decides he wants to live a normal life now?’ ‘What if he doesn’t want to be around me anymore?’ ‘What if they unintentionally takes away the one thing that keeps Gavin grounded?’ swirled around his head every single time he sees the three of them interact and he can almost swear they’re a little too touchy-feely to be platonic. Or maybe he’s just jealous? Gavin can’t really tell the difference be he knows that if he wants Michael he has to tell him how he feels. But then what if he doesn’t even like him the same way? It would be awkward after the rejection. Honestly, Gavin doesn’t even know if he can handle a rejection from Michael.  

 

 

So, for a month, Gavin remained quiet, fuming silently in his jealousy as he watched the three of them get closer as the days went by. Gavin was currently standing in a corner of his and Michael’s apartment, watching Michael, Lindsay and Ray sitting on the couch too close for his liking, their knees touching as they played some kind of racing game together. Green with envy, Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and watched as everyone else had fun except for him. “What’s going on, Gavin?”

 

 

Gavin look away from the three to Geoff’s concerned but knowing look. He was getting sick of that knowing look in everyone’s eyes expect for Michael. “Hey Geoff. Nothing, really.”

 

 

Geoff frowned “Look, I know something’s wrong. Every time Ray or Lindsay shows up you’re glaring at them or just staring at them. Did something happen?”

 

 

Gavin frowned and unsuccessfully tried to dodge the subject. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.” Geoff just gave him a look and Gavin finally sighed “Fine. They- They’re too close. I don’t like it.” Geoff look at him in astonishment for a moment before he laughed.

 

 

Everyone turned to look at the two and Gavin frowned, waving away the attention as he dragged Geoff to another room. “Geoff…! You’re supposed to help me not laugh, you bloody minge!”

 

 

Geoff chocked a bit trying to stop laughing and ended up coughing as he straightened up. “Sorry, sorry. But I just don’t get how your jealous.” Gavin frowned, ready to scream out ‘What do you mean you don’t get why I’m jealous?!?’ when Geoff grabbed his shoulders and said “Look, just tell him okay?”

 

 

Gavin frowned deeper “But what if he doesn’t like me like that? It’ll be so awkward after that…especially since we’re supposed to be close to each other for years and years…”

 

 

Geoff sighed and shook his head in disbelief, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I can’t believe how blind this kid is..’ before speaking up “Anybody, and I mean any-body, with eyes can see that Michael likes you too. Do you not see his face when he looks at you? He looks like me and Griffon when we look at each other. So just- tell him okay?”

 

 

Gavin finally sighed and nodded “Alright…But if all goes horribly wrong then you’re to blame!”

 

 

Geoff just waved a hand at him “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Geoff grabbed a beer from their refrigerator and walked back into the living room.

 

 

Geoff took a seat next to Griffon and Gavin took a seat in front of Michael on the floor. “Hey, Gav wanna play?”

 

 

Gavin knew he was bad a video games but Michael’s hopeful look answered for him. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

 

 

Michael beamed back at him and Gavin was pretty sure he’d just fallen in love all over again.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Gavin didn’t confess to Michael until two day later, when both of them had gotten off work early. Gavin had suggested they walk through the city for a bit and Michael agreed. This was the first alone time they’ve had in a while, so Gavin was going to use it to his advantage. “So…How do you feel about everyone?” It was a weird way to start, but he wanted validation that Michael didn’t like Ray or Lindsay before he confessed.

 

 

“Oh, they’re great. At first, I thought it might be weird and really crowded but I got used to it. Geoff and Griffon are like my second set of cool parents. Ryan’s a little weird and scary sometimes but he’s a big softie. Jack’s a big softie too. Jeremy’s cool, screams a lot and like to axe kick stuff.  Matt’s a little quiet mostly but he’s cool too.” Michael paused, trying to get his words together.

 

 

“And what about Ray and Lindsay?”

 

 

“Ray and Lindsay are both really cool. We all have a lot in common so we get alone really well. I thought that Ray and Ryan had started dating but it turns out he already had a boyfriend. And Lindsay has a girlfriend named Barbara. They’re so cute!”

 

 

Gavin blinked “Wait, what? Ray has a boyfriend?? Lindsay has a girlfriend???”

 

 

Michael chuckled “Yeah, you didn’t know? I swear Ray talks about Joel and Lindsay talks about Barbara all the time, we just haven’t met them yet. Ray and Joel have only been together for a month and a half and Lindsay and Barbara have been dating for a month but you should see them when they talk about Joel and Barbara! They gets this funny lovesick face, it’s cute how much they like each other.”

 

 

Gavin slowly let those words sink into his brain. “Whoa, I never would’ve thought Ray would have a boyfriend or Lindsay would have a girlfriend…That’s really cool. I’m happy for them.”

 

 

Michael grinned at him “Yeah, me too.”

 

 

 

There was a long stretch of silence as Gavin and Michael stumbled upon a little park with a stream full of fish and a bridge over it. Gavin led Michael toward the bridge and they stood in the middle, watching the brightly colored fish swim past. “Hey, Michael?”

 

 

Michael immediately shifted his attention from the fish to Gavin’s face. “Yeah, Gav?”

 

 

Gavin stayed silent for a few minutes, just searching Michael’s face for a while before a quiet call of his name gave him the courage to take a step closer to Michael and grab his hand. “Michael, I-“ Gavin paused as Michael looked up at him curiously, swallowing thickly before he started again. “From the moment I saw you in my visions, I knew you would be special to me but I didn’t know back then just how special you would be to me. We’ve been friends, best friends for almost a year now and it took a while but I finally figured out why you’re so important to me. Michael, I really like you a lot, hell I could even say I love you…I hope to be just as important to you as you are to me. I just- I wanted to tell you but I understand if probably don’t feel the same-“

 

 

Michael cut him off by grabbing Gavin’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Gavin was frozen for a moment, trying to take in the fact that Michael was kissing him, before he finally wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and started kissing him back. It was a sweet simple kiss, just the movement of lips, but to them it was their perfect first kiss.

 

 

After they pulled back, Michael beamed at Gavin, whispering “I love you, too, Gavin…” Gavin beamed right back at Michael after that, their faces still inches apart.

 

 

They pulled back and held hands, continuing their walk through the park for a long time, grinning at each other and stealing kisses every now and then. The sun was just starting to set when they finally made their way home. As they walked, Gavin got a sense of déjà vu as he looked down at their intertwined hands, glancing up to meet hazel eyes filled with so much love and affection and realized his vision had finally come true. He couldn’t help but smile back at Michael, his eyes reflecting the same emotions as Michael’s.

 

 

They weren’t going to be completely safe forever, at least not in this world, but Gavin felt like as long as Michael was by his side he’d be okay. The government would be back at one point and Gavin would have to deal with more visions that only he could know about, so there would be fights, physical and verbal, but they’d get through it all together. He felt like he was on top of the world and as he squeezed Michael’s hand in his, he knew they’d be okay. They were in this together.

 

 

~-~

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now~! I have more ideas for this fic so there may be another chapter later on but for now that's the end! Thank you so much for reading~!! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated~! <3


End file.
